Potions and Confessions
by MyBurrow
Summary: What if Ron accidentally drinks veritaserum? And what if he runs into Hermione while under it's curse? ;) {5th year}[Ron Hermione]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. K? k. (;**

 **A/N: You know how this works, I got bored. Decided to write. This will be a chapter fic, but I will update at least once a day if not more. So click that follow button to make sure you don't miss the next chapter because it will be out shortly!**

"Hey, great game mate!" Ron said running from the stands out onto the field where the Gryffindors were celebrating their latest victory over Hufflepuff.

"Thanks man!" Harry said turning around from the praise of his fellow teammates. "I almost didn't catch the little bastard there for a second!"

"Oh come on, you would've gotten it anyway, you're THE Harry Potter after all." Ron said rolling his eyes and starting towards the castle with him

Harry punched him the arm smiling. "Cram it you git." Ron smiled too.

Finally they reached the castle, they walked into the common room and Hermione was sitting down and opening a book onto her lap.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said walking over to her. Ron delayed for a minute before following Harry over to Hermione too.

She looked up from her book. "Oh, hey Harry! Hey Ron! Great game by the way." She said looking back at her book.

"Thanks." He said sitting down next to her. Ron walked over and sat down on her other side. She looked at him and smiled before looking back at her book. Ron had to look away and tilt his head down to hide the blush that had crept up onto his face.

"Hey 'Mione? Uh- what're you reading?" Ron tries, attempting to talk to her.

"Potions; The Guidelines." She answered happily before standing up, gathering her things. "I'll see you guys around later. I need to practice this potion." She said. Before she left, she bent down and gave Harry a hug, congratulating him on catching the snitch once more.

After Hermione went up the stairs Harry looked at Ron. He looked angry, and quite childish to be honest. He was pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mate, what now?" Harry said annoyed.

"I'm fine." Ron said turning slightly more away.

"It's about Hermione giving me a hug isn't it."

"No." Ron lied, standing up and storming up the stairs.

He couldn't think straight. He was so angry, even though deep down he knew he shouldn't be. ' _I should probably just be happy for them. I mean the hero always gets the girl, who am I? They aren't a couple. But more than likely they they will be.'_ Ron felt himself growing angrier. _'I mean, Harry tells me he only sees her as a sister. He even told me that he thinks she likes me. But why? It's Harry Potter against me! I just need some sleep…'_ Ron finally put his thoughts to rest as he lie down to sleep. A restless one, but sleep.

 **A/N: HMMM! What will happen next? Was it absolutely boring. Yes? That's what I thought. Anyway, liked it? Hated it? Tell me in the reviews! I hope you enjoyed and I'll talk to your beautiful faces next chapter! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ron woke up to someone shaking him vigorously.

"Ron! Ron wake up it's time for breakfast!" The thing shaking him said. Ron then recognized the voice as Harry's.

"Ughhhhh" Ron audibly groaned but sat up anyway. "It's a Saturday, why do I have to get up so early?" He whined rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ron. It's nearly 10:00am." Harry explained.

Ron shot his hands down, eyes wide as saucers. "What?"

"Yeah man, you must have stayed up late. Did you?"

"I don't even remember…" Ron lied. The truth was he had been up for what felt like a really long time just thinking about him and Hermione… and Harry. Not all of them were good thoughts…

"Well let's go, I really don't care. What I care about is getting breakfast before all of the bacon is gone and the house elves aren't making any more!" Said Harry rushing into his robes.

"Better hope Hermione doesn't catch you saying that. If it's REMOTELY disrespectful to those things she would hex you to Australia."

"Yeah no kidding." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone while throwing Ron's robes at him.

Ron slipped into them and followed Harry down into the common room. Surprisingly it was completely empty. Without stopping Harry went straight through the portrait hole. Not even looking through the common room. Ron didn't question him and decided to just follow him.

When they reached the great hall, the first thing Ron noticed was (you guessed it) Hermione. Sitting at their usual spot, completely concentrated in her book. Ron smiled slightly but shoved the sides of his mouth down once he realized.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry called out. She looked up at them and smiled, waving.

Both Harry and Ron migrated over, Ron sat next to Hermione while Harry sat directly opposite of Ron.

"Hey Ron, try this!" A voice said from directly by his ear. He looked over with a start to see Seamus smiling evilly. He was holding a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean.

"…Why?"

"Just do it!"

"No."

"I'll give 10 sickles if you do."

"Hm… Deal." Ron said taking the tiny bean that Seamus had been presenting. Ron stared at it for a minute before looking back at Seamus and staring at him.

"What are you looking at me for? Eat it!" Seamus said.

"I'm not as stupid as I look. Pay up." Ron said grinning and making a gesture with his hand.

"Fine." Seamus said rolling his eyes, slapping down the money he owed him onto the table.

"Thank you very much!" Ron said smiling and popping the bean into his mouth. He chewed it for a minute and couldn't taste anything at all. But after about 3-4 chews. It hit him like a freight train.

The spiciest thing Ron had tasted in all of his life. And he's been tricked with food more than once by Fred and George. His whole face felt entirely on fire. He started huffing and fanning at his tongue. Seamus skipped off, dying of laughter. It seemed to Ron that everyone was laughing at him, especially Harry. But he looked to his right and one person wasn't laughing. She was looking at him concerned. _Hermione_.

She reached a hand out and touched his upper back, and for a moment the pain was gone. But as soon as it left it returned.

"Wa-ter!" Ron whisper screamed in agony. Without thinking he reached for the nearest thing. A chalice with a clear, odorless liquid that very clearly appeared to be water. But the last thing he heard as the chalice rim touched his lips was Hermione's voice.

"NO, WAIT, RON THAT'S NOT!…"

Ron's face contorted at the foul taste that he didn't expect.

"water..."

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING! WHAT WAS THAT HERMIONE?" Ron shouted worriedly.

"It was Veritaserum… It makes you unable to lie. So if anyone asks you something you HAVE to answer it. And answer it honestly." Hermione explained. Ron's eyes widened and he stared at her for a minute before jumping out of his chair and running from the great hall, not having ate anything.

Hermione looked his way puzzled as he darted from the room. She looked at Harry who was trying to look nonchalant about his laughter by hiding his face in a book. But obviously Hermione is smart enough to notice. She decided to just ignore it for now and ask Ron about it later.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading chapter 2! I'll have chapter 3 out tomorrow so follow this story because its about to get fluffy c;! I love your beautiful faces and hope you have an amazing day/night! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay! I want to thank you guys so much, in only 9 hours, this fic got 7 followers and 3 favorites! 9 HOURS! That's crazy, so I jumped into writing this chapter the moment I woke up. I hope you enjoy.**

Ron ran from the great hall as fast as he could. Forget food! What if something happens and Hermione finds out!

Finally Ron reached the common room, plopping down on the common room couch. He wasn't surprised when Harry walked in and sat next to him.

"What?" Ron asked sulkily.

"Why did you run out?" Harry said punching him in the arm slightly.

"You know very well that I ran out because Hermione will find out that I'm in love with her." Ron gaped at his own openness to tell Harry. Harry knew that Ron liked Hermione, ever since second year, but never had anyone said anything about love.

A light bulb went off in Harry's head. He could ask him anything he wanted.

"So why did you storm off last night."

"Because Hermione hugs you, and smiles at you, and talks to you, and helps you. It's obvious you two will end up together and leave me in the dirt because she could never love me." Ron said as if it was nothing but his hands flew to his mouth and his eyes were wide as saucers once he had completed his confession. A force in his body bought his hands back to his sides no matter how much he fought it. "The hero always gets the girl." Ron added.

Harry made a gagging noise. "Ron. Don't be cliché. I think of Hermione PURELY as a sister. If you don't believe me I'll drink some of that stuff myself!" Harry said, chuckling.

"But what about Hermione? Then both me and Hermione will end up heartbroken because she wants you. And I want her. After you reject her and she rejects me, then we will both be unbearably miserable… But the difference is, Hermione could get anyone. And, I can get no one." Ron said, finally accepting that he will have to confess to everything either way.

"So what are you going to do…?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"I'm going to avoid Hermione at all costs. She can't know or else she'll never talk to me again."

"What?" A feminine voice said from beside them…

Ron turned to see Hermione, standing there with her books in hand and a sad/shocked face embedded in her features.

"I said I am going to avoid you at all costs because if you knew you would never talk to me again." Ron smacked himself in the forehead after yet another confession.

"If I knew what?" She asked, now angry too, walking over and sitting between him and Harry. Leaving Hermione and Ron extremely close.

"That I'm head over heels in love with you." Ron said. Smacking himself even harder that time. "I'm sorry. I know you probably like Harry and that you find me repulsive. It's okay if you hate me now, I understand. Just I really hope you will still talk to me and that we can still be fri-" Ron's spilling of his heart was broken off by Hermione putting her index finger to his lips.

"This feels nice." He sighed after a few seconds of her holding her finger to his mouth. He mentally kicked himself wincing at his own stupidity. "Sorry."

"Ronald stop apologizing."

"But I want you to still be my friend and if I'm not sorry then I'm not sure how much you would want that." Ron rambled on, mumbling all of it behind her still placed finger.

"Ron. I will always be your friend." She said smiling but not moving her finger. He grinned back at her.

"And by the way, I'm not okay with you dating Harry because he doesn't love you like I do and you need someone better." "Ugh I'm sorry I can't control what I say or do…" Hermione chuckled.

"Ron. I don't have feelings for Harry, never have." She said grinning.

"I don't believe you." "MERLIN! I'm sorry I never realized how much I used to lie…"

Hermione just chuckled again and used the hand that wasn't attached to Ron's lips to grab the chalice with veritaserum. She took a drink, and turned to him smiling.

"Ronald Weasley. I do not love Harry. Is this proof enough?" She said smiling wider and giggling. He smiled too and nodded.

"I should probably go. I don't want to because your finger on my mouth feels amazing but I should."

"No, don't."

"Why? Aren't I making you uncomfortable?"

"No Ron, not at all." She said taking her finger down. Ron's face sunk but it wasn't long before Hermione jumped full blown ONTO him with a hug. Ron didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist and squeeze her closer.

"Why didn't you just run away from me?" Ron asked not really even noticing he had said anything.

"Because I love you." Hermione said from over his shoulder, they were halfway lying down on the couch from the force of Hermione's hug, and her face was in a cushion, but he heard her loud and clear.

"Really?" Ron said lifting her and looking into her eyes. He had a big goofy grin plastered on his face.

"You act like I can lie." She said giggling. Ron didn't mean to, but his body took this as enough and lowered her chest to his and kissed her. Ron nearly had a full blown heart attack when she kissed him back.

Slowly but surely the kiss became more and more passionate. Ron had even flipped over to where he was kissing her from the top. He could feel her smile against the kiss for a while, until finally she broke their lips apart.

Ron slowly opened his eyes to see Hermione smiling up at him. He smiled back.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your hair?" He said still running his hands through it from while they were kissing. "Sorry that was creepy."

"No it wasn't… Tell me more."

"Oh really? Well I drown every time you smile at me." He said and smiled when hers widened. "Just like that." He said pecking a kiss on her nose before continuing. "And I know it sounds cliché but I get lost in your eyes every time you look into mine." Hermione's smiled widened and she tried to hide it by biting the left side of her bottom lip.

"Ooohhh. That too." He said staring at her mouth. "When you bite your lip it feels like I lose all function of my body." He stared at her for a minute. "Can I kiss you again?" He asked. Mentally kicking himself afterwards. But he was glad to see she didn't think it was creepy by the fact that she moved her face up and closed the distance between their lips.

Ron flipped over once again and ran his fingers through her hair just like he had always wanted to do. Ron heard some sort of noise coming from the stairs but he honestly didn't care. Hermione, however, did. She broke the kiss and looked at the stairs to see a chuckling Ginny and Harry.

Today was going to be a long day.

 **A/N: The end! I thought about splitting this chapter into two but I didn't. Either way I hope you liked it! And I hope your beautiful faces have a great day!**


End file.
